Good Hosts Don't Smoke
by GothicToeLicker
Summary: Kaoru wants to try smoking and goes through a great deal to get his hands on cigarettes. But he can't lie to the Host Club for long, especially Hikaru, and soon everyone knows his dirty little secret.


Kaoru sat at his desk tapping his finger repeatedly on his knee. Hikaru, his older twin, noticed but didn't think much of it. he figured that Kaoru was just eager to answer the next question. English was Kaoru's favorite subject, after all.

Kaoru looked up at the clock suddenly and his hand shot into the air.

"Can I go to the restroom?" he didn't want to skip out on his English class, but that black magic kid had made a deal. It was ow, no exceptions. So once he got permission, Kaoru jolted from his seat and basically ran from the classroom. No doubt there would be rumors about the younger Hitachiin brother's bladder problem. But Kaoru didn't care. This was a now or never sort of thing. If he missed this, he'd have to wait til he was atleast eighteen, and who knows if it would hold the same appeal to him then.

The teen hastened in the opposite direction than the bathroom, down the hall, and up the stairs to the dark little room everyone ususally overlooked.

He pushed the door open cautiously and peeked his head in. From seemingly nowhere a little puppet popped out in front of his face. Kaoru yelped and jumpeb back, but then a pale hand grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in.

_ Oh God it was a trap!_ Kaoru's mind panicked. _This is how I die!_ A boy in an oversized black robe with shaggy black hair and a silly puppet pulled Kaoru into the lightly lit room. The only light was from a few candles that burned purple.

"Don't be so loud!" the boy hissed. "You'll disturb things!"

"Ariguto," Kaoru said, wondering about what exactly "things" were. "So you have it, right?" Kaoru asked, hoping that this all hadn't been for nothing.

"Be careful with them," the weird boy said.

"They're just cigarrettes," Kaoru laughed.

"Right," the boy said with a smirk, and disappeared into the shadows. being alone in the dark room unnerved Kaoru and he wished Hikaru was with him. Then he took back his wish. Even though Kaoru was the more mature of the two brothers, Hikaru was still very protective of Kaoru. This was something he would never go for. Which is why Kaoru hadn'y told him. That's why he was alone.

Kaoru stood there for a moment, studying the little white box. Well, he thought, he was as safe there as anywhere. But he didn't like the dark. He wandered over to the door and felt for a light switch. He flicked it on and was met imediately with several horrifying hisses from dark creatures huddled in the corner of the room.

"Aiy- ee!" Kaoru screamed as he hurredly tried to turn off the lights again. Several arms grabbed him and threw him into the hallway, slamming the door on his back.

His breathing was rushed as he sat in the hallway and massaged his temples. He had the stuff now, but what was he going to do with them? He still wanted to, but it wasn't as tempting. Still, he'd gone through that much- so he was determined to use them.

He found a secluded corner in the courtyard and pulled out the pack. He also pulled out a small lighter that he'd had concealed in his blazer pocket. It took him three tries to light it and burnt himself in the process.

"Ouch!" he muttered and stared down at the burning roll between his fingers. Well, here goes nothing.

He put it up to his lips and inhaled.

First there was the horrible taste in his mouth and his eyes watered. Then there was a burning sensation that filled his throat and nose. He couldn't breathe, and fell to his knees coughing and gasping, and he threw up. Finally he was able to get oxygen into his lungs, and he sat back miserably against the cool brick wall. He staired in disgust at the cigarrette as he ground it into the cement. How could anyone enjoy that?

He finally rose to his feet and stomped on the thing with the heel of his shoe. _Damned things_, he thought. He still felt queezy. Placing the pack in his back pocket, Kaoru decided he'd dispose of them as soon as he got back into the school building.

The clock tower chimed three o' clock, making Kaoru jump. It was three already? That meant that classes were out and he'd have to hurry if he didn't want to be late to the Host Club. He didn't want to give them a reason to be suspiscious.

Sniffing his jacket he thought it smelled pretty normal, not like cigarrettes. He ran into the building and arrived at the host club a minute late. There was no theme so he didn't have to worry about changing into a costume. Hikaru jumped as his younger twin slid onto the couch next to him.

"Bout time," he muttered under his breath.

"You ran out of English pretty fast, Kaoru. Are you feeling alright?" a girl asked.

"I don't know, I'm still feeling a bit queezy," Kaoru said playing up the younger, uke twin part. (It was the truth, just not in the way they thought.) Hikaru followed suit and played along with their 'brotherly love' act.

"My poor Kaoru! We need to get you some rest!" Hikaru exclaimed dramatically, embracing his twin. He pulled him in close- nearly on his lap, and Kaoru rested his head on his brother's chest.

"It's alright," Kaoru said. "I just hope you don't catch it too, Hikaru."

"Even if you are sick I will sleep next to you and comfort you!" Hikaru said, burrying his face in his brother's hair. Meanwhile the girls squeeled in delight. Honestly, Hikaru was hiding a laugh. Their act for the Host Club was just another game for the brothers. It was true that they shared a bed, but it's what they'd done since they were little kids. And yes, they were very close, but they'd grown up with no one but eachother. They were twins and they were really close, but by no terms were tehy gay with each other. The thought made both of them laugh, but they'd perfected their act to woo the ladies on orders from Kyoya.

Suddenly though, Hikaru froze. Kaoru felt his brother's arms stiffen around him. Hikaru hated the thought, but he was certain he smelt a trace of cigarrette smoke on his brother.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said with a calm voice. He released his brother from their embrace and clamped onto his wrist instead. "I need to talk to you for a moment. Please excuse us, ladies."

Holding his brother's wrist with an iron grip, Hikaru dragged Kaoru across the music room.

"Kaoru! Why do you smell like cigarrettes!" Hikaru demanded. Kaoru blushed and put on his most innocent face. After all, he was the "good twin."

"What? I do? That's weird," Kaoru said convincingly and sniffed his jacket. He shrugged.

"Hey Kaoru!" Hunni alled from a bit away. He and Mori were surrounded by girls. "Are those cards in your pocket? Can we use them to play go fish?"

"NO! I-I mean, there's plenty of other things to do besides play cards... and I think this pack is missing some anyways..." Kaoru's stomach dropped and his hand flew to his back pocket. The cigarrettes! He'd never had time to dispose of them! His face paled.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Haruhi asked, once again reading his emotions. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pant legs and felt a trickled of sweat roll down his neck. It seemed like everyone was looking at him now, and even though most of the girls were gone, he still hated all the attention.

"I'm fine."

Everyone in the Host Club was around Kaoru now and the girls had all left.

"Kaoru, what's going on?" Hikaru asked, holding his brother by the arm.

"Nothing," Kaoru said.

"Does this have to do with why you left class earlier? And you weren't in math either..." Haruhi said.

"Kaoru, let me see the cards," Hikaru said warningly, holding out his hand.

"It's not like you haven't seen a deck of cards before," Kaoru said, backing up.

"You're acting weird, Kaoru. Are you sure you're alright?" Tamaki asked.

Kaoru backed right into Kyouya, who snatched the cigarrettes from Kaoru's back pocket.

"Kyouya! Don't!" Kaoru exclaimed, trying to grab it back. Kyouya tossed them to Mori, who simply held them to high for the red haired boy to reach.

"ARE THOSE CIGARRETTES!" Tamaki yelled.

"As I suspected," Kyouya said. "Why else would he meet with the black magic club?" Kaoru stopped jumping and froze. The only sound was Tamaki still freaking out in the background.

"Host's don't smoke! That's so disgusting! It's horrible! You could kill yourself! Lung Cancer!"

"How did you know?" Kaoru asked. Kyouya just smirked mischeiviously.

"How could you?" Hikaru asked through clenched teeth, with his hands balled into fists on his sides.

"I-I just wanted to try it..." Kaoru said, his voice shaking. Hikaru was really mad at him.

"You idiot!" Hikaru yelled. "Smoking is dangerous!"

"It was only one time! Not like I was going to do it again!" Kaoru yelled back defensively.

"Then why'd you keep them!" Hikaru yelled, pointing a finger at the cigarrettes Mori was still holding.

"I-I was going to throw them away. The damned things made me sick," Kaoru said, staring down at his hands. A blush krept across his face. "I-I really w-wasn't going to use them again... I'm s-sorry guys."

Hikaru grabbed his little brother into a bear hug and held him tight. "Do it again and there will be hell to pay," he warned. Kaoru was happy to be forgiven and hugged his twin back. _Real _brotherly love. Not their silly act.

"I'm sorry Hikaru," Kaoru whispered loud enough so that only his brother could hear.

"I love you Kaoru," Hikaru whispered back in the same way.

"Group hug!" Tamaki exclaimed and he, Haruhi, and Hunni joined in. Hunni made Mori join the hug too, but he just stood there awkwardly between Hunni and Hikaru. Kyouya tried to avoid it, claiming he didn't hug, but Tamaki pulled him into it against his will. The twins grabbed Haruhi and pulled her into the center with them.

"Hey! Perverts! Let go of my little girl!" Tamaki demanded.

"Kaoru," Haruhi laughed. "You really need to wash the smoke out of your uniform."


End file.
